Changes
by FanficLover15
Summary: No one knew what changed her or how it happened, all they new was she wasnt the same know-it-all goody-two-shoes they all knew and loved. Malfoy hadnt changed at all and had his eye on her. What will happen when Hermione finds out shes not who she thought
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliance that is Harry Potter JK Rowling does. However I do own the plot

Hermione had woke up at 7:30 to her mother shrieking something about being late and missing the train. She rolled over on the bed and put the pillow over her head, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. When that didn't work she tossed the pillow away sat up stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"HERMIONE GET UP OR YOU WILL MISS THE TRAIN," Mrs. Granger shrieked from down in the kitchen.

"ALRIGHT I'M UP GAWD," Hermione screamed in frustration

Hermione got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom, with her mother still shrieking some nonsense about her needing to hurry up before she missed the train. ''Damn it," she whispered to herself as she tripped over her own feet before letting out a frustrated sigh. '' SHUT UP ALREADY I SAID I WAS UP ALREADY!" The old Hermione wouldn't have even thought of saying something like that but this was a new Hermione and the new Hermione didn't give a fuck. See Hermione had changed over the summer and whether it was for the good or bad no one knew. Hermione had finally shook her bookwormish attitude and after she noticed that she was liked but only to a certain degree, and that people only used her for her knowledge or to get something from her, she decided to make a change and it was only the beginning.

Hermione had finally filled out over the summer. Her hair straightened itself out and hung down her back in silky wavy ringlets. She also finally accepted her best muggle friend'S offer to take her shopping. So she now had a totally new wardrobe, attitude, and appearance. And all of this made up a new Hermione and it was just the beginning.

After doing her daily morning routine she went to her closet to figure out what to wear. After debating with herself she decided on a white form fitting tank that said in screamed in bold red glitter "Jealousy Is An Illness" in the front, and on the back " So Get Well Soon Biotch". Pull out a pair of red outlined low riders and and some red Chuck Taylor high-tops. For accessories she wore red hoop ear rings. Then she sat in her room for a few extra minutes just to annoy her mother and finally decided to go downstairs for breakfast, thinking to herself '_The is definitely only the beginning'._

When Hermione got downstairs her mother was sitting at the kitchen table waiting on her impatiently for her.

"Hun you are going to be late for the train. You wont even have time for one last breakfast with us,'' Mrs Granger says, tearing up.

"Oh mum come on that's embarrassing. Can we leave now," Hermione said frowning.

"Sure huney let me just get one picture of you. I cant believe this is your last year of school ," Mrs. Granger says, sniffing.

Just then Mr. Granger came down fixing his tie.

"Lets go Cathy were already off schedule."

"Oh yes right."

They all headed toward the car and pulled off. When they arrived at the station Mr. Granger stopped the car and Hermione started to get out only to be stopped by her father.

"Wait a minute sweet heart. Cathy did you tell her yet"

"No I thought we should tell her together"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked but her parents continued their unknown conversation as though they didnt hear her.

"Cath i told you to tell her. We can no longer delay this its already beginning to come out anyway."

Hermione's mother began to cry again. "I know b-b-but im afraid we w-w-will lose h-her."

"Cathy we cant keep this secret anymore look at her shes a young woman now she has the right to know."

"Whats coming out? I have the right to know what? What are you talking about?" Hermione was getting frantic now wondering what her parents were keeping from her she noticed that they had been acting strange lately but when ever she asked them about it they they said nothing was wrong and changed the subject. Hermione bit her was starting to get worried. But she suickly regained her composure, saying '' Can we hurry this up i only have seven more miniuts to get on the platform and get to the train."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger worried look and Mr. Granger began to talk.

"Well hunny you know how when your 17th birthday came and you started to change?"

"Yea but what does that have to do with anything," Hermione said in a snapish voice. She got bored with the whole conversation very quickly and took out her finger nail file from her purse and began to fille her nails with a frown on her face.

"well hunny you were adopted. "

**_This is my first fanfic im so excited!! Read and Review please! Im accepting all constructive critosm so tell me what you like about it, hat you dont like about it, and what i can do to make it a better story. Got any ideas?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again i do not own the brilliance that is Harry Potter. Do you think i would be writing fanfiction if i did?

Before: "_well honey you were adopted_"

Now:

Hermione stopped filing her nails as her whole body went numb. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't believe it. She froze still not believing it. Her heart started pounding and tears came to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. she couldn't believe her parents had been lying to her all these years. She stared into space thinking about how betrayed she felt and how everyone she knew betrayed her so far.

"You're lying."

"We are sorry honey we wanted to tell you earlier but we were forbidden to."

She felt something inside her closing up, hardening her heart . She started shaking uncontrollably, struggling to stay calm.

"Forbidden by whom," She said in a too calm voice.

"Your real parents honey."

"YOU FUCKING LIARS. HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME FOR ALL THESE YEARS!?"

Her parents flinched at the tone of her voice but they didn't say anything because they knew she had every right to be angry. Hermione's anger was fueled by her hurt, but she lowered her voice because she knew her anger wouldn't solve anything. She promised her self silently that she would stay calm and not lose her temper.

"who are they," She asked in a calm voice as she grabbed her school trunk preparing to get out of the car.

" We never really met them all they told us was that it was safe for them to keep you and they told us that they were putting a concealing charm on you because no one could know who you were. They also said that they charm would wear off on your 17th birthday and that when it did we were to tell you their names and tell you who they were. They said you would know how to contact them."

"What are their names?" Hermione continued in a calm voice but quickly losing her temper again. She opened the door to the car and extended one leg out the door but froze when her father said the names of her real parents.

"The Parkinsons"

" Oh my gawd that just made my day. There is nothing I'd like better than to be related to the bloody Parkinsons. Fuck!" She said with sarcasm lacing her tone."

With that said she got out, slammed the door to the car and walked away without looking back.


End file.
